hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Marche
Camilla is a fanmade character for the anime Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya. Marche represents the region of Marche in Italy. Her human name is Camilla Vargas. Appearance Marche has long, wavy brown hair that is darker than her brothers, North and South Italy's. She keeps a small section of her hair pinned back, and on the other side her bangs fall just above her eyes. Her trademark italian curl is on the right side of her head. Her eyes are hazel-brown and her skin is slightly tanner that her brothers as well. She is also much shorter. She wears a blue camo military uniform, a green collared shirt and white tie with black combat boots when being formal, and a loose white t-shirt, lime green shorts and white sneakers when shes not. Personality and Interests Marche is a bit of a fuse between her two brothers, since she is a Central region. She is more like her brother, North Italy. She is cheerful, energetic and a bit on the dumb side. However she is more willing to fight, just not all that good at it. She often picks up on Romano's bad language.Typically, she is harmless, but when she gets pissed off she can get a bit scary. She doesn't do any damage really, people just tend to avoid her when shes mad, probably because of the suspicion of Italy's mafia. Even though shes more northern and has virtually nothing to do with the Mafia, she has it in her. She loves riding horses and being with animals, and owns a Cataria horse named Dante. She also owns an Abruzzese Mastiff named Felice that North Italy got for her. She is obsessed with all types of bread, and loves to eat pizza. She shares Spain and Romano's obsession with tomatoes also. She enjoys singing, drawing, playing the flute and writing. She is very sarcastic and extremely clumsy, even accidentally breaking Austria’s piano. One thing that many other nations find annoyig is her love for pairing people together whether they like it or not, and is set on trying to get Germany and Italy together. It never works though. Her only excuse is that Italy is the country of love, which France always objects to. She gets along well with most other nations, that others don't. For example, France is a close friend of hers, and so is Russia. Relationships North Italy Marche is very close to her brother, and likes to be around him. He is somewhat protective of her but since he's very absent minded he doesn't seem to notice to much when she is in mild trouble. He liked to cook for her and tell her stories when she was young. She always asks him to teach her how to draw better, even though her being Italian means she can draw decently. South Italy (Romano) When it's just the two of them he acts a little nicer to her then normal, but around other people he pretends to not care. Like Spain, she doesn't pay much attention to his constant insults and is often scolded by North Italy because she picks up on his bad language. America Marche and America used to be extremely good friends, before the war. Most nations think that she has a crush on him but she always denies it and says 'that was before world war 2.' Even though she does have a secret crush on him. They still remain friends though, just not as close as they used to be. Marche takes an interest into his culture although all the other nations (Especially England) tell her that there's nothing really interesting about it. She does have a secret taste for hamburgers though. And she is mildly obsessed with superheroes and video games. Austria Marche isn't to fond of Austria, though there are times when they get along. She once tried taking piano lessons from him, but managed to break his piano. He finds her annoying because she loves teaming up with Prussia against him, and she is way to energetic. Prussia Marche and Prussia have somewhat of a Germany-Italy relationship. She clearly depends on him more than she should, and likes to hide behind him whenever Netherlands or Russia come around. They do like teaming up against Austria every now and then. She describes him as her awesome best friend all the time. Sometimes he can seem over-protective of her but it doesn't happen often, due to Prussia's being Prussia. Romano hates it when they hang out due to his grudge against Germany. Japan Marche decribes her relationship with Japan as anime buddies. She is very interested in his culture, especially anime. She refers to him as 'senpai' all the time due to his art skills. He thinks of her as a little sister even though she gets on his nerves quite a lot. Although she gets on virtually everyone's nerves. Belarus Belarus and Marche are surprisingly good friends, even though their personalities are opposite. Because of Marche's friendly relationship with Russia, Belarus can get a bit violent with her. Marche doesn't find Belarus to be all that scary for some strange reason, probably because of her naive nature. Hungary Camilla and Hungary are always depicted as the matchmaking team. They both love pairing people (boys) together, even if it never happens. Marche loves to sit and watch Romania and Prussia get chased around by who she calls the 'magic frying pan lady'. Netherlands Marche is utterly terrified of the Netherlands, and no one really knows why. Whenever he comes around she hides behind the nearest object or person, usually Prussia. Belgium doesn't understand her fear at all and constantly tries reminding her that he isn't going to hurt her. She never listens and continues to hide from him. Turkey Marche really doesn't like Turkey. Italy and Turkey have been rivals for a long time and she seems to pick up on it. Whenever he's around she gets mad and starts to act more like Romano thatn anyone else. Physical Traits Age: 17 Gender: Female Birthday: November 4th Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Hazel-Brown Height: 149 cm {4 feet 11 inches}